Boundary layer or bladeless rotary machines, pumps, and other related turbo-machinery have been known and patented as early as May 6, 1913 when Nikola Tesla described a boundary layer pump in U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,142. The boundary layer pump taught in that patent utilizes rotating flat disks which have no blades, vanes, or propellers, so that such pumps are now also referred to as bladeless pumps. In related U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,206, Tesla disclosed a fluid driven boundary layer or bladeless rotary machine which may be utilized as a prime mover, such as a hydro-electric power generator for transforming kinetic energy in flowing fluids into electrical energy. Another example of related boundary layer or bladeless turbo-machinery invented by Tesla, and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,329,559, shows a boundary layer or bladeless rotary machine implemented as an internal combustion engine wherein one or more combustion chambers may be substantially continuously fed with fuel and air to thereby produce expanding hot gases which drive the rotary machine.